Field
The described technology is generally related to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display requires no separate light source and thus, it has a desirable characteristics including power consumption fast response rate, a wide viewing angle, and high contrast.
The OLED display includes a matrix of light-emitting pixel circuits including a red pixel, a blue pixel, a green pixel, a white pixel, and the like, and can display full colors by using combinations thereof. Each pixel circuit includes an OLED and thin film transistors for driving the OLED.
The OLED includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and an interposed light emitting layer. One of the pixel electrode and the common electrode serves as an anode and the other serves as a cathode. Electrons that are injected from the cathode and holes that are injected from the anode are recombined in the light emitting layer to form excitons, and light is emitted by releasing energy of the excitons. The common electrode is disposed over pixels and can transfer a constant common voltage.
Since a pixel circuit of the OLED display can be complex and process of manufacturing can be difficult, defective pixels can result in the final product. Therefore, a repair process that can reuse the defective pixel as a normal pixel is required to increase product yield.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.